Beavis & Butthead Meets The Snorks
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Beavis and Butt-head went on a fishing trip and fished out AllStar and his friends before creating a hilarious scene and ended up doing something "stupid". Graphic Ending, Sexual Humor Name calling, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Hey Beavis," asked Butt-head, "What are we doing in the middle of the ocean?"

"Um, to catch some fish," said Beavis, "Ha, ha."

"Ha, ha, oh yeah," said Butt-head, "I forgot."

Beavis and Butt-head had rented a boat and went fishing because of the price of fish at the store, they clearly do not have any fishing license and their boat is actually stolen but their to stupid to know that. Fishing gear happened to be inside it, so they used that.

"Hey Beavis," asked Butt-head, "Do you have any bait?"

"Yeah," said Beavis as he pulls out the bait out of his backpack, "Krispie Kreme Cheeseburger with bacon."

"Awesome," said Butt-head, "Well put on the hook dumbass."

"Right, ha ha," said Beavis.

Beavis sticks the Krispie Kreme Cheeseburger onto the hook and cast it into the ocean and waited. It wasn't long before they got a bite, probably it's a shark since it threatened to pull Butt-head in since he has the fishing pole.

"Whoa, this one bites," said Butt-head, "Help me will you?"

"Oh, ha ha," said Beavis, "Here."

Beavis and Butt-head used their combined strength to reel in the fishing pole, after a few minutes they made a stunning discovery. When they reeled in their catch, the caught some sort of humanoid fish. It was orange and it was the size of a human thumb and was wearing clothing. The fish was holding onto the hoot with both of his hands as he stares at the to idiots and dangle above the boat, for some reason the "bait" is long gone.

"Cool fish," said Butt-head, "What kind of fish is it?"

"I think they call it a snork," said Beavis, "Like that cartoon show we used to watch."

"I wonder what it taste like." said Butt-head, "Ha ha."

"Wha?" asked the orange snork worriedly.

"Whoa, he could talk," said Butt-head. "What's your name, ha ha."

"Dimmy," said the snork, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Dicky." said Beavis.

"It's Dimmy!" cried Dimmy.

"Dicky!" chant Beavis and Butt-head.

"Dimmy!" barked Dimmy.

"Dicky!"

"Dimmy!"

"Dicky!"

"Dimmy!"

"Dicky, Dicky, Dicky, Dicky, Dicky!"

"Oh for the love of Neptune, it's Dim..."

Suddenly, the snork lost his grip on the hook and screamed as he lands on the floor of the boat, on his head. "Dicky?" asked Butt-head as he nudges Dimmy with his foot, "Oh crap Beavis, I think he's dead."

"So is the Krispie Kreme Cheeseburger," said Beavis, "Let's put some more bait on the hook. Ha ha."

"Hold on, let's put Dicky into the bucket," said Butt-head as he picks up the Snork, "Yeah, he's really dead man cause he feels cold."

"That's he's because he's a fish dumb ass," said Beavis, "They're suppose to be cold."

"Oh yeah," said Butt-head, "Ha ha."

As Butt-head drops the lifeless Dimmy into the bucket, Beavis puts a half eaten pizza onto the fishing hook and Butt-head recast his line.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the ocean, AllStar and his gang went looking for Dimmy calling out his name. "Dimmy!" called AllStar, "Dim! Where are you!"

"Where could have he'd gone off to?" asked Daffney.

"I don't know but he has to be here somewhere," said Casey, "Hey look!"

Suddenly, they spot the half eaten pizza that Butt-head has cast out. "Hrm, does this look suspicious to you?" asked AllStar, "Is this one of Dr. Strangesnork's plans?"

"I don't know," said Casey, "Don't touch it!"

Too late, AllStar touched it and the pizza went straight up heading towards the surface with AllStar screaming. "AllStar!" cried Casey and Daffney as Tooter makes panicking tooting sounds. Occy quickly grabbed onto Allstar's legs then Daffney, Casey, and Tooter grabbed onto the octopus, they were holding onto each other screaming as they flopped onto the deck of Beavis and Butt-head's boat.

"Whoa, dude," said Butt-head, "More snorks, ha ha."

"Snorks!" said Beavis, "Ha, ha."

AllStar brushed off the water off his pants and simply said, "Have you two humans seen Dimmy? An orange snork."

"Um, what does orange look like?" asked Beavis, "Ha ha."

"Think of the fruit dumb ass," said Butt-head.

"Um, what's the fruit look like?" asked Beavis.

"Huh, I guess we haven't seen him then," said Butt-head, "My name is Butt-head and he's Beavis, so what's your name?"

"I'm AllStar Seaworthy, she's Casey Kelp, that's Daffney Gillfin, and he's Tooter Shellby, and that's my pet octopus Occy." introduced AllStar.

"Nice to meet, you Porn Star." joke Butt-head.

"What?" asked AllStar as his mouth dropped, "What did you call me?"

"Porn Star," said Beavis, "Ha ha."

"It's AllStar," insisted AllStar.

"Porn Star!" insisted Beavis and Butt-head in unison.

"AllStar!"

"Porn Star!"

"AllStar!"

"Porn Star!"

"AllStar!"

"AllStar!"

"Porn Star! Hey wait a minute!"

"Ha ha, he called himself Porn Star!" laughed Beavis.

Suddenly, Occy got all fired up and onto Beavis' face and spreads out his tentacles. "Oh sh#t, he's on me!" cried Beavis as he trips over the bucket containing Dimmy's body, "Help Butt-head!"

"Ha ha, I think Occy want's to um... make out with you." said Butt-head.

"This is not making out dip sh#t!" cried Beavis as he collapsed onto the ground, "AH, he sucking my brain through my nose!"

"Okay, let me help you crybaby." said Butt-head calmly as he pulls out a wooden baseball bat, "Luckily I brought this just in case we have to beat up sharks. Ha ha sharks."

The snorks watch as Butt-head whacks Beavis' face with the bat, but Occy jumped out of the way on time and sticks himself to Butt-head's face. "Oh now he's on me!" he cried. Beavis pulls out a baseball bat of his own and smacks Butt-head's face with it, Occy then jumped onto Beavis' face then Butt-head whacks him and Occy jumped back on his face and Beavis whacks him and the cycle continues for about 2 minutes before finally Beavis and Butt-head headbutted each other causing Occy to disperse black ink on both of their faces before the octopus falls down to the ground.

With Butt-head blinded, he accidentally steps on Occy and slipped backwards. The snorks had time to scream before Butt-head lands on them with his back, making loud crunching sounds. Occy was thrown right into the windshield of the boat and landed back onto the deck of the boat in a pool of black ink.

Black ink was everywhere as Beavis and Butthead tries not to slip as they scramble back onto their feet, then they saw the snorks. They were smashed and blood had spewed out of their bodies, Beavis and Butt-head just stared at them and simply said, "Whoops."

"You killed him Dumb ass!" said Beavis, "Oh well, put them all in the bucket."

Beavis and Butt-head picked up the Snorks and placed them inside the bucket along with Occy who was almost unrecognizable.

A few hours later, Beavis and Butt-head stripped the Snorks of their clothes, killed them, and ate them.

"This is the best fishing trip I ever had," said Beavis as he takes a bite out of Occy's tentacles, "What about you?"

"Beats buying fish," answered Butt-head as he takes a bite out of Dimmy's torso, pulling off a chunk of flesh, "What should we do with the scrap?"

All the Snorks and Occy were now unrecognizable after being cooked and eaten, with their remains inside the bucket Beavis hatched idea, "Let's dump them into the ocean and let's get out of here."

"Okay then," said Butt-head as he grabbed the bucket and poured the snork's remains into it along with their clothing and with a brick inside it to make sure it sinks. They tied a knot into it then tossed it overboard, Beavis and Butt-head watched as the bag sinks into the sea. The idiots soon start up the boats engine and heads off back to land as the bag hits bottom in the middle of Snorktown, getting all the snorks wondering what's inside it.

"All right Snorks," said Mr. Seaworthy as he had several snorks grab onto ropes attached to the bag, "Now pull in 3, 2, 1..."

The Snorks pulled as hard as they can and the bag tore open, dumping AllStar and his gang's bodies all over the seafloor along with their mutilated organs and clothing. They all screamed and Mrs. Seaworthy simply passed out along with Casey, Dimmy, and Tooter's parents. Junior was secretly whispering, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" to himself. Mr. Seaworthy just stared at the pile of cooked bodies and Governor Wellington simply said, "Oh my, something smells like French Fries."

**THE END**


End file.
